In With the New Out With the Old
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: Rei Hino left Tokyo in order to pursue her dreams at Oxford University however she was told to keep an eye on a boy named Shuichi Minamino. Things get complicated when a professor is found dead and a warrior bent on destroying their lives come to play. Kurama and Sailor Mars must work together if they're ever going to get out of this alive! Tsubasa Chronicles Crossover. KuroFai CCS
1. Prologue

Rei sighed as she walked through the halls of her new school, unsure exactly why she chose to go here rather than one much closer to the other senshi. Oxford University, possibly the most prestigious school in the world and yet she didn't want to be there.

Somehow, she felt as if she had betrayed Usagi and the others by coming here... heck, she could've been like Ami-chan and let go of her dreams for their princess but she was here.

Poor Ami, giving up on being a doctor like that...

Still, her mind was only on them for the moment only because her henshin stick had fallen out of her bag, bringing back memories of when they were all together.

She felt selfish because while they were constantly sending her emails, text messages, thinking about her, she couldn't say that she did the same thing. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Most of the time, they weren't even on her mind. She could effectively say now that her brain was often in the cloud, thinking about a certain red-headed male, a handsome one, in fact... one that she didn't trust in the slightest.

She bit her lip as she thought about him. No need to be presumptuous about his stand in this world but it worried her... could this be why Luna told her to take the offer to Oxford?

Kurama, otherwise known as Shuichi Minamino, walked across campus, talking into a cell phone in one ear, a book in hand. "No Kassan, yes Kassan, I'm fine Kassan." There was a pause, "Yes, I'm sure. Mom this place has a botany division, you know how I want to be a botanist..." not that the demon needed to learn MORE about plants...

He continued to read from his book while he walked, finally saying good-bye and clicking the phone. He hadn't wanted the cell-phone, but his mother had insisted, so that they could keep in touch. Shuichi could never deny his mother anything.

He almost walked into a girl and swerved around, just barely avoiding her, he looked back and saw it was Rei. She, however, felt him swerve and jumped the other way, her back hitting the wall. "Ah! Rei-san! I'm sorry if I hit you..." he rubbed his head and closed his book, "I got too absorbed. I guess I shouldn't read and walk at the same time..."

Rei's hair had flew across her face- she had been in deep thought when they nearly collided. Truthfully, she believed that it was partially her fault that they bumped (he didn't, she hit the wall) though she would never admit it. She took her hair and laid it to the back of her ears and combed with her finger as she listened to him apologize but felt somewhat distracted by his aura.

She smiled lightly, her features pretty and posture dignified. "Shuichi-" She spoke softly and looked to the green eyed boy, seeming to be looking for something or an answer to a question she never asked. "-san, its alright. I wasn't paying any attention, myself. So, how are you?"

She hurriedly took her henshin pen and put it in her pocket as she smiled nervously.

Kurama smiled back bowing his head a little and putting the book into his bag. "Ne, I've been busy. Very busy, but it's worth it because I'll be doing something I love for a living. I'm here for botany, I've always had a fasination with plants. Since I'm here doing work for that, it may keep me busy all day long, but I'm happy here."

Plants. Youmas could never love such things and enjoy them the way he did, and she knew he wasn't lying. He may not have known of her before coming to this college, but she knew of him. Ami spoke fondly of him because of his intelligence, being the genius she is. Furthermore, Rei had watched him for some time before coming here only because Luna had told her to watch him and the midget.

He ran a hand through his long red hair and smiled brightly, he looked a little tired, but it didn't show through his actions. "What about you Rei-san? How are you?" he seemed so natural, like he could be an actor and no one would know.

Strangely, she had started to enjoy watching him in the shadows, seeing who he was when no one was around. She smiled lightly, "Shuichi-san, I'm doing quite fine. Actually, I was transferring to the botanic class you're in... would it be alright if you were my partner for awhile in that class?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, something she remembered Minako saying it was a sign of attraction from a female to a male when done properly, and she did it better than properly.

"Ah." Kurama's smile only seemed to get wider as this went on. "Of course, I'll be your partner. You're a smart person Rei-san, you'll definitely be an asset to the class." He had, of course, noticed the slight hair flip but didn't think much of it. It was Rei-san. Rei-san was an individual, different from anyone else he'd met here.

Shuichi knew Rei-san wasn't a normal person, but he didn't know exactly what she was. He had heard of Sailor Moon. Demons would occasionally give word of her and her senshi, but Kurama had never met one before, and thus wouldn't know unless he was flat out told.

The demon readjusted his bag strap on his shoulder and motioned for Rei to walk beside him, "I was going to botany class now, why don't you walk with me?"

Rei nodded in a somewhat affair of shock that he'd ask her to walk with him but applauded his actions in her mind and walked to his side, side-by-side. It took a moment to take in all that had happened, not that it was important but she felt that she needed to keep notes of everything in her mind. "Arigatou, Shuichi-san..." She said, her tone soft and gentle, graciousness very evident.

"No need to thank me, everything I said is true. You'll definately be an asset to the class." Kurama smiled his trademark smile as he walked, keeping speed with Rei. Within his bag his phone rang and he sighed, reaching in and taking it out, looking at who was calling and pressing the button for voicemail. He'd call Yusuke back later.

"If it's not too rude of me to ask Rei-san, why are you switching to Botany? Is there any specific reason?"

Rei should've known that question was going to come up especially seeing that she didn't exactly seem to have taken any interest in it before though she did truly love nature.

Her left eye twitched for a moment but she quickly laid hand over the twitching area.

"Honestly, I've always loved nature," she said honestly as she tried to think of an honest lie, "well, being a priestess... some people expect for us to know the plants and animals very well and what plant extracts would be best for a medicine..." She smiled lightly at him, her pearly whites showing only the slightest.

"Besides, I saw that you were in it and assumed that it had to be interesting." She lied but kept a straight face as she had suddenly felt a surge of energy throughout the school then the aura suddenly disappeared.

"Ah?" Kurama looked behind and around him as he too felt the aura. As soon as he felt it, it was gone. "Strange..." he mumbled a bit to himself. The redhead would have to check it out later.

"Hm, people may expect you to know the best plant concoctions, but you may or may not learn that from a botany class, it depends on what kind of teacher you have." Kurama pointed out after recovering from the aura surge. "And as to my being in the class, yes, to me, it's interesting, but that doesn't mean it'll be interesting to everyone. In fact, most of the people I know would find it quite boring..." Yusuke was a good example of this although the teen might just stay awake so that Kurama wouldn't kill him after class.

"But, I will admit loving nature is a good thing. It gives us so much. It deserves a bit of thanks every once in awhile from us humans who are abusing it so."

Rei frowned lightly, unintentionally looking around, trying to figure out where that aura possibly could've came from and it was obvious it wasn't from her nor him. "What's strange... my reason? Rei asked, that being the only thing she had paid attention to when he was speaking.

Looking at Shuichi, she smiled, "well, then, could you teach me about that if the teacher doesn't? I know you know much about that..." She paused upon realizing that she may have started up some suspicion. "I read an essay you wrote before I met you in Japan that appeared in a Tokyo paper..."

A pretty female walked by and grabbed onto Kurama's arm lightly then looked at Rei curiously, her smile seeming friendly yet vixenously. "Yo Shuichi," the girl said, obviously not from Japan but probably from a European country. Rei couldn't put a name to the accent, "the professor already started... c'mon." She tugged him closer to herself and smiled grandiosely, "Who's your friend? Did we ever meet? If not, I'm Anastacia."

"Hai..." Shuichi said, pulling his arm out of Anastacia's grasp. "This is Rei-san...but I don't believe I've ever met you because Anastacia-san..." the professor had already started? That wasn't good, that meant they were late..

.

He turned back to Rei, taking a step away from Ana, he'd had women be a bit forward with him before, but not that forward... "And no Rei-san, I didn't think your reason was strange...it was just that I was sure I had felt something behind me when there was nothing there."

The redhead moved onto her next statement, "And I didn't know one of my essays had been published, they usually tell me something about that...but Meiou was a prestigious school...maybe they forgot." He was open to things like that. Other possibilities.

Rei looked at the other girl in a complete shock that she'd pretend to know him and how close she kept him to her bosom as she spoke nonsense quietly and trying to make Rei read her lips about her relationship with Shuichi.

She smiled uncomfortably, "Have fun with your girlfriend... need to get to the class..." She waved and walked off to the other class as she suddenly remembered he did look nervous when she felt that great aura of energy when he said 'strange.'

Frowning slightly, she moved onto the class and noticed the professor wasn't even in there.

Kurama stepped a bit more away from Anastacia, "I have to go, I don't want to be any more late than I am." His speech was polite as always and the redhead backed away and almost ran down the hall, Ana gave him shivers, to be so forward with him...he didn't want to be near her alone, and also he really didn't want to be any later than he was. He hadn't really lied.

He came into the classroom, "He's not even here..." he whispered very quietly. Had Anastacia lied?

Rei sat at the desk, in the classroom, questioning why there were so few students and then saw Shuichi walk into the classroom.

Finally, a thin man had walked in, briskly... a subtle frown, more like a sad look in Rei's opinion. The man wasn't the professor at all. He looked at her then at Kurama. "You are students for this class?" The man asked, his tone sad and polite.

"Hai." Rei said immediately, unlike her normal self.

"Well," The man said, "this class is no longer... not until we find another teacher. He was found dead last night, wrapped up in vines..."

Rei let out a loud gasp.

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading. Please review. This is a collaborative effort between Charmkeeper and I. She and I always do epic RPGs and this is one of them for you to enjoy.

I have edited it to flow better (my parts were the ones that needed the major work, lol.)

Please check out my other Sailor Moon/ Yu Yu Hakusho crossover called " Fiery Rose: Forbidden Love."

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the canon characters of either series. I do own Ana and the teacher though.


	2. Suspected

Kurama's emerald eyes widened, "Vines?! You-you're joking right?!" He wanted to reach out and grab the man, beg him to tell him that he had died some other way. Vines...that was his power! To control plants, particularly roses and vines. They were his specialty.

Rei looked at Shuichi-san, suspecting him immediately the moment she saw his reaction. Most people would've probably assumed it was a crude joke or maybe even had some kind of different reaction. With his strange aura and that reaction, it was clear to her that he either knew something or had something to do with their fallen instructor.

But... he hadn't done it. He'd been up all night studying, and preparing for the next school day. He hadn't killed his professor. He had no motive, he wanted to be taught by, not kill every teacher he had.

The man shook his head. "Strange story, eh? I wish I wasn't joking... whoever killed my brother... I swear on Saint Mary and the holy ghost that I'll avenge his soul!" The old man grumbled loudly, shaking as he spoke.

Rei's eyes softened seeing the old man's reaction. She couldn't imagine losing her grandfather or one of her friends; the priestess was about to go and comfort him when suddenly she felt a strong wind go past her. _**If it had been an enemy, I would've already been dead**_, she thought. There was no killing intent when that person went past her, but the idea shook her foundations that someone could get past her defenses so easily.

Anastacia walked past Reu as she grabbed onto Shuichi's arm and rubbed his chest as if trying to comfort him.

"Shuichi-san!" Rei exclaimed the moment that the older man left the room, "you could take this more serious than allowing your whore-for-a-girlfriend to rub up on you." Her words stayed in contempt. She didn't bother hiding her distaste for the girl.

Ana, the other woman, stuck her tongue out.

Kurama pulled away from Anastacia, retreating to the other side of Rei, not touching the girl, but seeming to hide behind a desk and truly seemed to shiver. "She's not my girlfriend, I don't even know her...we never met before today..."

The other woman pouted dramatically while making pouring sounds behind him, making nonsensical whines.

The redhead sat in a chair folding his arms across his chest so that Ana wouldn't get his arm (or his chest, for that matter) again. A very serious look came across his face. "I want to know who killed him." he said outright, almost immediately, whoever had done it was framing him and doing a good job of it.

If word got to Reikai that a human had died by way of his powers,he'd be in a lot of trouble for something he didn't even do.

Anastacia smirked and walked out the door, met by another girl and continued walking with her, giggling and not seeming to take the situation seriously.

The priestess shook her head in annoyance. "Strange girl, that she is..." She turned her head to Shuichi who seemed nervous, too nervous. "Well, did he say there were any leads? Y'know, if it is someone inhuman... then the sailor senshi would handle this." She said comfortingly. "You don't have to worry."

Immediately, his eyes narrowed. Here, in Europe, the sailor senshi were hardly known-while there were some fans of them, they all considered them to be the "mysterious vigilantes" of the Japanese and even then, almost no one knew that the sailor senshi fought anything less than human, maybe magicians, but no one would use the phrase _inhuman, _not even in Japan.

"You're not normal." Kurama pointed out once the words 'Sailor Senshi' left her lips. "Normal people don't know of the Senshi..." Kurama said gazing at Rei with his emerald eyes. "I knew you weren't normal by your aura, but I didn't know if you knew you weren't normal...now I know." the fox sat up in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face a bit.

Rei frowned upon hearing his words, her thoughts becoming clear of what he said immediately. "How wrong you are..." She said after listening to what he said.

"I do know that Reikai had probably spoken of the senshi for whenever a youma gets to the ningenkai..." She said, remembering some of the terminology that Luna had used. "It is the senshi's job to get rid of them. Humans do very well know of the senshi..." She went on to say, revealing that of course that she was one of the warriors of whom she spoke of as she seemed to look past Kurama.

If she was trying to conceal her secret any longer, it failed.

"They may not know who we are, per say... nor our history... but in Japan, we are known... therefore, it isn't a coincidence that there is a Sailor V comic." Of course, that had come out before there really were sailor senshi and before had really known of them, it was more like a myth than truth.

She smiled at Kurama, "Shuichi, I'm a true priestess; my aura would've been different, anyways..."

After her explanation, Kurama seemed to drop his guard even if it was only partially. "It wasn't me..." he whispered very softly. "I didn't touch the professor and yet." he bit his lip for a moment as he drew his hands away. "Reikai will think so..."

It appeared that both had somewhat dropped their guard. Truthfully, it wasn't completely, but even ten percent was a lot for the both of them. She revealed how much she dropped her guard in front of him in her next statement when she said, "About it being you, you'd have to prove that and find whomever caused this problem."

It was logical, and something he'd say if Yusuke were in this same position however that issue wasn't what worried him. That had been his plan from the beginning. He was a man of a purpose at all times even when it seemed bleak.

"I know..." Kurama said, burying his head in his arms, "I'm already on probation from Reikai; if I get into any more trouble," he sighed, and looked to his bag as his cell phone rang again, he picked it up and lightly put to his ear, "Hello?"

"KURAMA!" the demon jerked the phone away from his ear, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Yusuke's voice screamed through the small phone in the fox's hand. "KOENMA'S AFTER YOU!"

"Yusuke, please, speak softer, I think I may have gone deaf..."

A sigh was heard from the phone, "Koenmas gotten word that you've kill-"

"I didn't kill anyone Yusuke...I've been framed, and I just found out."

"Really?"

"Do I have a reason to kill my botany professor?"

"No..."

"Thank you. Now, do you think you can buy me any time in Reikai while I try to figure out who actually did kill my teacher?" Kurama's eyes appeared more wise as he lightly dragged his fingers across the desktop. He was changing out of his human attitude and going more and more into the attitude he used as a Tantei.

"A little I guess, but I think I should come over and help."

"No...not yet Yusuke." Kurama sighed a bit, "If I don't figure this out within a couple days, go ahead and come, but not yet. For now all I need from you is time."

"Righto Kurama, but find out quick...the baby's furious."

"I suspect he would be." a light smirk came to the demon's face as he imagined how Koenma would be acting at that moment if he knew the nickname Yusuke called him. "I'll call you later. Goodbye Yusuke." The demon snapped the phone shut and put it back within his bag.

"You're right, Rei-san. I do need to find who did this, and very quickly..." for now he only had two days. ...

Rei nodded, surprised to hear he was on probation from anything. Not Shuichi, the kind Shuichi who she still wasn't sure on whether to trust at the moment as a jokingly thought went through her mind (she imagined that he was on probation for kicking a rabbit after not returning a library book then thought to herself, 'They really are strict out there.'). As the thought came , it was painfully obvious that she hung around Minako and Usagi way too often for her to think something so silly at that moment. It was a good thing that she had practice in keeping a straight face even when thinking something was funny because if you asked her, that was hilarious.

Her violet eyes looked around, noticing a male walking with Ana behind him, and a hazel eyed boy watching them then walking inside, telling Rei and Kurama that the class needed to be evacuated for the authorities to go through the classroom properly.

"Shuichi-san," She said, "two days will be more than enough. I guess its out with the old and in with the new, eh?" She almost said jokingly as she suddenly remembered feeling that energy inside of the school.

"Hai." Kurama said smiling a bit, "Out with the old, in with the new." he chuckled. "I suppose you want to know why I'm on probation, ne?"

Rei nodded to Kurama's question but stopped him before a word could slip through his mouth, in case he hadn't noticed the caramel skinned male in the room and stared at the hazel eyed boy whom walked through the door and began to inspect the room, annoyed by his persistence to find out what was going on.

His green eyes watched her intently as he walked out the classroom with all his books and such. Waiting for Rei to follow him. "It's both evil... and not. What I did was wrong, but I had good intentions in mind." A slight frown crossed his face for a moment, but quickly faded as he walked.

Following Shuichi, her mind went crazy, wondering if his story was true, and also if she could be set up to seem as if she had done something wrong. "Shuichi-san," She paused, remembering the battles of old and how Usagi almost killed everyone just to save one person, a person whom could've the destruction of the universe. "If it was done with good intentions, never mind it..."

She smiled sincerely. "Nothing could truly be evil if it wasn't meant to be evil even if a rule or such says differently." The priestess looked around and tried to sense an opening from Makai or Reikai, just in case her and him would have to make a run for it.

So far... so good.

Kurama nodded, "Apparently, that's what my court thought too," he smiled a bit, he too was spiritually aware of everything around him as he walked out onto the main part of the campus.

"Alright... I suppose the best place to start looking would be Professors house,but that place is going to be guarded." There were ways to get around that, but that's have to wait until a bit later.

Kurama would have to go with a secondary choice for now.

Rei nodded.

That would seem to be the easiest thing to do however, there was an old saying, the culprit always came back to admire his work. She smiled lightly at the male, the smile meaning nothing but everything at the same time. "Allow me to go look around; I'm a priestess, they'll let me rid of any bad spirits if I told them I felt them in the home... we are speaking of the European men. They are easily fooled."

Kurama smiled, "Yes, this is true in some cases." A lot of people were superstitious. Not as much these days, but they still were.

She looked at the red-head to see his response and said, "Besides, Reikai wouldn't expect that either." It was a wonder, even for her, why she would be so willing to help him, knowing there'd be problems on her side too, helping someone like him especially if he weren't as innocent as he claimed.

"You really don't have to, Rei-san. I don't want you to get in trouble on my behalf."

He really didn't want her to get into trouble. Even if he couldn't find out who did it before Yusuke came, or even before Rekai decided to just arrest him-it had been done by something that seemed to have his powers. It was logical to assume that he did it and to arrest him. Rei didn't have anything like his powers.

Rei cocked her head at the news report that was on a higher building with huge RED letters and new messages going all across the screen.

"A man with long silver hair and dog ears, dressed in ancient Roman style clothing has been sighted throughout the night..." The woman said, reading the bulletin. "He seems to leave a rose everywhere he attacks. His latest attack or has been assumed was on a Professor at Oxford University."

Kurama stared wide eyed at the screen his hands trembling and going to his mouth.

Rei looked at Kurama. "Well, if thats the description, then Reikai will know it can't be you."

Rei was wrong, oh so very wrong. "No..." Kurama whispered, "No, this isn't in my favor... this is the exact opposite."

Anastacia came running across the hall and jumped onto Kurama's back, crying as she held onto his neck. "I just came..." She paused to kiss him then continued, "to make sure... my Shui-baby wasn't hurt by the evil rose dog face!"

She kissed his neck tenderly (it looked more like she were having sex with it) while glaring at the violet eyed priestess while the other female had an sudden urge to throw an ofuda on her to see if she'd become paralyzed or maybe burn by the powers of Mars. They were both nice option, Rei was starting to like the second one.

Kurama made a gasping noise, as if he were choking for air, then pulled away harshly when he felt her lips to his neck. Shaking his head, "Please-Anastacia, wasn't it?"

"Call me Ana, Shui-baby!" She giggled while trying to invade his space again, but this time Rei kicked her in the shin though she made it look like it were an accident.

"Don't call me by silly names, and I'm not your baby, I don't even know you," He paused to sigh, biting his lip, looking like he were about to give up. "And no... I wasn't hurt by anything."

Rei looked at Kurama, noticing his expression. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Anastacia looked at Kurama then at Rei, a pout starting to form on her lips. "Like Catsy, you're a whore, trying to steal my man!" She hissed hoarsely at Rei. Her pretty face scrunched up in annoyance as she pushed her fake breast up.

Without letting Rei make a reply, she ran off and somehow some dramatic music came off as she ran, rain started to fall on top of her as she raced through the halls and the wind blew just enough to make her seem like her hair was flowing.

"Strange." She thought aloud. The priestess wasn't sure if she were just seeing things or if her mind had truly been corrupted by the likes of her fellow senshi.

Rei looked at the redhead male and questioned his facial expression, "what's wrong?"

"That..." Kurama pointed to the screen, "Is me..." his voice was barely above a whisper. "This body you see now, the redhead, it's not my real body. It's a body I took on so that I could regenerate after that body died! This body is only a weak human form that keeps that guy in check!" he rubbed his head, "But I know when I change, I'm still concious...Shuichi is still awake when he takes over...he didn't do it either, I know he didn't!"

Rei shook her head, listening and paying attention to all of his movements but then turned her head and saw her name as his accomplice.

_**Sailor Mars was his accomplice?!**_ Rei screamed in her mind. _**MY GOD! This is impossible. **_When she said that it was out with the old and in with the new, she didn't think it was going to be this would be the case. When she said that she'd help, she didn't think she'd actually have a reason-but now while he was wallowing in his problems, her own trouble was brewing. This just got real, real fast.

He sunk against the wall, "This is really bad for me...I just wanted to live a human life and now this." He almost seemed to pout as he looked at the screen again, he glared at it.

"Plants are my life, my weapons, my medicines, but I would never kill a human with them, not anymore. Why? Why?" his voice was still whispering, but it now took on a curious tone.

"What is going on? I remember every second of the time I spent last night, every second...what is going on?"

_**A dream, no, a nightmare... this has to be!**_ "Shuichi-san! We need to leave this place!" She practically screamed in a whispered tone. She felt frantic, afraid, and a sudden dread came over her. She was technically an out-of-this-world threat and therefore, she'd be a target of the outers.

Shuichi looked to her, blinking a bit, now she was panicking, looking to the screen he understood why. "Think this through a little better Rei-san, where would we go? Yes, I agree it's best that we leave this university until everything is worked out, but where do we go?" it wasn't like they had a lot of options in Europe.

Kurama's phone rang, he picked it up. Rei could only hear one side of the conversation this time, and this is what she'd hear. "Hello?...Yusuke...Hm?...He does? That's good to hear...he doesn't, that's bad to hear...you are? I can't talk you out of it?...No, definitely not, leave him there." There was a sigh, "If you must,though, you may find it hard to find me Yusuke...alright, if you're sure. Yes, I'll speak to you soon... bye." He hung up.

Rei watched Kurama, imagining Uranus coming and destroying this whole place with the help of her lover just to get her. She trembled as she listened to the conversation, feeling the need to do a reading on where the Outer scouts would be looking for her.

"Let's go, we'll try to figure it out as we go, I'll explain what just happened as we go along."

"Alright, Shuichi-san." She said, following him as a faint energy flew past her and out of the school.

Kurama felt the energy lightly and looked in the direction it went, but saw nothing. "That was Yusuke, my friend and partner from where I used to live. He has contact with Reikai, just as I do, he says that Koenma believes I'm innocent, but that Enma hasn't decided yet which makes Yusuke's news both good and bad."

There was a pause as he looked behind him to make sure no one was following them. "Yusuke said he's coming early. He wanted to bring Hiei or Kuwabara with him, but I said no. I don't think it'd be very kind of me to get them involved."

Rei nodded.

However, no matter how much of Reikai would probably not get involved the senshi would and that worried her. Because, if one Outer doubted her innocence, they would come and kill them both. Holding onto her henshin stick, she prayed that Usagi would stop them before they tried to come.

Turning, she noticed a boy named Haji whom was much younger than the average college student speaking with Ana and a pretty red-headed female who smiled as he spoke. However, he seemed to watch Kurama carefully even as he spoke calmly with the two females.

This couldn't be coincidence that they always seemed to be watching them.

Kurama saw the careful examination that the boy seemed to give him as he walked past and his own green eyes looked back at him for a moment before he looked away and pulled some hair down in front of the side of his face that faced the three people; he was, of course, still recognizable, but he no longer could feel the gaze from the young man looking at him even though he knew it was there.

The boy stopped watching him and walked away, suddenly disappearing.

Kurama looked back at Rei, noticing that the boy had disappeared, making a mental note in case he needed to remember later... "So where should we head off to?" he asked this as he kept walking, not slowing down or speeding up, they didn't need any suspicion.

Rei didn't see it but continued on following him.

Rei didn't really know where to go and in truth, she had become more afraid for him and her now more than ever before. Her violet eyes looked around and noticed the beautiful red-headed female write down something inconspicuously and without thought, it obviously being about her and Shuichi.

"Rei, do not move... nor the man beside you." A woman called out, her voice soft and almost a whisper but loud and clear at the same time.

She recognized that voice!

"It's Sailor Pluto!" A dozen college students called out with ecstasy as they looked at her while she stood on the top of the opposite school building.

"Chronos Typhoon!" She whispered as a boundless amount energy kept the students back and winds cutting like two swords went straight forward, towards her and the handsome redhead.

Even as the attack came, Rei felt afraid and for the first time in a long time, there was a dread of hopelessness that overcame her. What seemed impossible was now possible; she'd be killed by one of her own.

"Rei-san! Move!" Kurama screamed at her, well, as screaming as Kurama gets, to Rei, the woman's voice may hold some command, but to Kurama-all it was was another person trying to kill or harm him.

He swore under his breath and pushed the girl out of the way and jumped back himself, the time taken to move Rei would probably cause him to be wounded in some way.

**Author's Note:**

**I have so much fun when I'm writing this story. Hope you all keep enjoying it as I am. So... what do you think of Ana, eh? Every-time that I wrote her a scene, I find myself chuckling at how much of a strange whore that she is and Rei's reactions.**

**As you can probably tell from reading this chapter, there will be comedy included in this story but believe me, it will get dramatic and there'll be romance. For more Rei and Kurama stories, check out "Fiery Rose: Forbidden Love" by me and also "Our Destinies Intertwined," a multi-crossover fic also featuring the priestess and yoko.**

**Please review, it makes it much so much easier to update when I see reviews.**


	3. On The Run Calming Effect

Rei screamed as she found herself pushed back as the powerful wave pushed forward, the wind making a hissing sound, the plexiglass breaking, the walls behind her pushed back, screams from the other students could be heard even though her mind zoned them out. As she noticed the woman, there was a strange aura around her, jumping down from the building with her time staff in her hand.

The key to every dimension lied in her hands as she shakily held onto it, a feeling of hurt entering her eyes. "Rei, do not defy my orders!" Her whisper of a voice rang through the air, her voice as clear as crystal.

Standing up, she noticed the red-head that had been with Anastacia earlier, standing before Pluto. "Yoko, I allowed you to come to the human world..." The woman said, her voice reprimanding and hurt, "and this is exactly what I deserve for believing that as a human you could someday do good."

The violet eyed female looked at Kurama, noticing blood coming quickly from a wound though her fast paced heart rate blurred her vision to see where it came from. "This will be both of your last stands!" The woman screamed as she ran over to them, trying to get to Kurama first.

Rei jumped in front of him but, just as quickly, was knocked away and flew into the school gate, about ten yards away from a planet shaped attack, its dark aura coming straight for her.

Before she could get up, the attack came and struck her at full force, she tried to block it which wasn't worth the time it took to put her arms up, the impact breaking the gate, melting parts that the attack touched. A deadly scream escaped her mouth after finally understanding why the attack had been named such a name.

Still, it hadn't killed her so she was either getting better at taking hits from powerful enemies or someone out there had protected her from dying; either way, she was thankful.

"Yoko Kurama," Pluto looked at the red-head, knowing who he truly was, "as the guardian of time, I cannot allow you to live on this place nor even in Reikai, any longer!"

Kurama shook his head, "You don't trust me, I understand that, but I didn't kill anyone!" he slowly tried to stand to his feet, but fell to the ground as the wound in his leg claimed his balance.

"This is the first I've heard of it! I just wanted to be human!"

Without listening anymore, she took the staff and slammed it into his neck as he coughed up blood almost immediately.

"Hey Bitch!" A voice from behind Kurama screamed, "Don't accuse Kurama of doing stuff until you have proof beyond a doubt, he has no motive to do anything, he's not some brainless demon!" A hand reached out and roughly pulled Kurama to his feet, hugging him protectively, "Don't you touch him."

"Yusuke...I thought you were in Japan still..."

"Reikai has many portals...don't worry about it."

Setsuna's crimson eyes stayed unfazed by the younger male who appeared on the scene and used her staff to hit him in the stomach and throw him onto the ground. "Young detective, stay out of the way." She said, passively as she made a shield around her body but stopped once she saw a fiery arrow blare past her, burning down the wall of the school.

"Rei, you have unusually bad aim today." Raising her staff higher into the sky, she commented as she noticed her shakiness as she ran over to Kurama but was thwarted by her shield.

Grabbing onto Yusuke, Rei heard her shoot another wave of energy of her chronos typhoon, a power of the gods, going the other way towards Kurama.

"Pluto-chan!" Usagi, Rei's best friend and princess, screamed as Pluto stopped for a moment and paused to look at her princess. "Please, stop!" She ran over to Kurama and covered over his body, "leave him and Rei alone!"

There was a moment of silence as Rei felt that energy that she had felt twice before coming from Pluto. It was definitely her body, and there was no mistake in her powers, but that aura was strange. It felt like a phantom trying to take over her aura as the planetary senshi. Could she be under someone else's control?

"Hai, Usagi." Setsuna said, her words seeming to mean nothing as she raised her staff as to slap her with it but was stopped with an ofuda thrown at her that suddenly became filled with the flames of Mars.

"Usagi, minna... we have to leave..." Rei screamed as she noticed her getting back up, slowly, the ofuda's effects having an effect.

Her theory was right, there was someone trying to use her body, but even so, Pluto was still a senshi so the effects were halved as she stood back up, her crimson eyes bloodthirsty.

_**'They seem to have all betrayed us...'**_ Pluto closed her eyes and warned the senshi, the reikai, and makai telepathically, _**'and they have the world's future queen kidnapped with them!'**_

Kurama used a vine to cut off the flow of blood in the leg that that been injured. It was numb, but it also meant it had no pain thus he could walk... or as the case may be, run.

He stood up, lightly pulling on Sailor Moon's arm to indicate for her to follow, "Rei-san is right, we have to get out of here; she's far too dangerous for any one of us to take on, we'd tie at best, losing at anything less than that."

He turned to Yusuke and the teen nodded, "All right, come on!" Yusuke grabbed onto Kurama's elbow, helping him along quickly as his wound still oozed some blood.

They ran for some time before Rei went back for Usagi and carried her on her back, for some time, before they got to some train tracks. Rei breathed hard as she realized they had went at least twenty miles away from the school.

"Shuichi-san, are you alright?" Rei questioned, trying to see if there were any herbs around and wishing Hotaru was here to heal him.

Yusuke turned to Rei, "No, I don't think Kurama is all right. I think he's been injured badly." The overly gelled-haired boy scratching the back of his head, hvaing come to help him with no plan and no idea on how to continue.

"Hush Yusuke." the redhead began to pull various herbs from his hair and unwrapped the vine that kept his pain numb. He suppressed a groan of pain from the sensation that now filled that area of him.

Usagi dropped to the ground, tears in her eyes, being the usual crybaby she had always been however, these tears meant something. Her opalescent blue eyes stayed intently on the ground as she finally spoke after a moment of silence, "Rei-chan, Shuichi-san... you guys didn't do all they said, did you?" She asked, not wanting to hear a yes and even so, even if they did say that, she would go in denial, not wanting that answer.

She wanted to believe in them.

"Mamo-chan had just recently died, Rei-chan..." She said as she played with the engagement ring on her finger as Rei realized one thing. There would be no Crystal Tokyo, not if he were dead and their future daughter, Chibiusa, would not be born. "Pluto said you left because you changed and you were the cause..." She stopped, not believing that she somewhat accused her. "Everyone thinks he's in America, doing his studies in Harvard... I didn't tell them what Pluto told me."

Rei couldn't speak. Wasn't it Setsuna whom told Luna to send her to Europe to investigate? "Usagi..." Nothing else came out. What if she didn't have any control of herself? Wait, no! Setsuna was being controlled, she knew it.

"You lost a lot of blood Kurama!"

"Yes. But I stopped it before it became fatal. Don't worry Yusuke. I'd be more at peace if you didn't worry." Yusuke grumbled something about not being able to not worry as Yusuke looked to Usagi, listening. It sounded bad even though he didn't understand everything that was said he understood enough to know it was very bad. He wished to say that he was sorry, but thought it better to say nothing and began to rub things into his wound. They stung, but would help.

Usagi stood up, looking at the lake near them... it shined so beautifully. Trying to think about something other than Mamoru, she looked at the lake and then noticed Rei walking over to Kurama with the intent of helping him.

_**Hmm... Mamoru always helped me whenever something was wrong. He would tell me that everything would be okay, give me hope, what I'd do to feel that hope. I wonder... if they**_

_**"Princess Serenity..."**_ A voice called out to her. She turned though the voice wasn't quite familiar, a male's voice in fact. No one else heard it

Rei stopped and paused. "Do you feel that?" She asked as she unknowingly felt the energy of a Reikai army and the one who called her friend's name.

Usagi followed the voice.

Kurama looked up from his wounds. "Yes...I do feel it."

"Me too. It doesn't feel good...hey you!" Yusuke called after Usagi, "Where are you going?

Come back! It's probably dangerous!"

Kurama nodded almost weakly in agreement as she watched her try to walk away.

Within a moment, Usagi disappeared into the greenery while Rei jumped up after hearing Yusuke's proclamation and ran after Usagi.

It didn't take long for her to feel the youmas of reikai coming in towards Yusuke and Kurama.

"This...can't be good..." Kurama said finishing up his bandaging and slowly pulling himself to his feet.

"Sure it is, we'll kick them all out of the ballpark!" Yusuke said grinning. "Don't worry about it Kurama!"

"I'm glad you think so..." Kurama mumbled to himself.

_**"Come to me..."**_ Usagi heard the voice again as she raced through the forest and stopped as she suddenly had seen Rei, smiling mystically and then suddenly disappear. There something different about her, something that bothered the blonde, but seeing that smile, she continued on that way, hoping she'd have a reason to smile, too.

In truth, Rei had never seen Usagi during the whole ordeal but she felt her energy disappear and then it took her a few moments to realize that a battle was on its way.

Botan looked down upon Yusuke and Kurama but avoided thier eyes. "I have been commanded to come and get ri-" It didn't feel right saying this about her friends but Sir Koenma gave her a mission and she had to follow it, "rid of you. The Guardian of Time has spoken of your-" Kurama and rebellion didn't go together and to imagine Yusuke doing something as joining in with murder just didn't fit in her mind.

However, she was reminded of what both of their profiles used to say about them, she continued, "rebellion... it is said rebellion is not forgiven in Makai!" She pointed her fingers towards them and the battle began with the youmas attacking the two of them.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Rei shot her arrow at two of the demons, relinquishing them immediately.

Kurama pulled a rose from his hair. "Botan, I understand that you have your orders, but I've been framed. I haven't rebelled against anything...you must also understand that I cannot simply allow myself to be eliminated that easily." there was a pause as he swung the rose up, "Rose Whip!"

Yusuke nodded to Botan as well, "I believe in what Kurama says, he's done nothing wrong. When I heard about it, I called him, he seemed so panicky as he'd just heard about it too. Think about it Botan, Kurama and panic should never be in the same sentence." He prepared himself to hit and shoot anything that got in his way.

Botan took thought about it as she noticed the violet eyed girl come into battle and with her powerful priestess powers, she was destroying demons with just her ofudas. _**Kurama- panicking?**_

"Usagi disappeared, Shuichi-san!" Rei screamed as another demon came and grabbed onto her, trying to grab onto her neck and take a bit out of it. She fell to the ground and screamed as it pierced its nails into her flesh.

Another one grabbed onto Kurama from the back and threw its fangs into his neck while another ran to catch onto Yusuke.

Kurama yelled out in pain when the demon got his neck. Being used to being attacked in the stomach, he was used to that pain, but neck pain, that was different. He lashed out with his rose whip cutting off the demons arm and pulling the detached arm from his neck and coughing, blood coming from his mouth. This just was not his day.

He heard Rei scream a minute before. He turned her way, ignoring any pain he had as he tried to make his way to her, to help her, killing any demons that got in his way.

"STOP!" Botan couldn't take it anymore, she screamed in desperation as they didn't listen to her and knocked her to the ground.

Yusuke growled and dashed forward, avoiding the demon who tried to attack him and grabbing Botan, avoiding the attack. "I told you bitch, leave us alone, we're not doing anything!" he turned his face to Kurama.

Setsuna appeared, a smile on her usually sympathetic calm features. "Dead Scream." She whispered and an planet appearing attack appeared by her and she threw it towards Botan.

_**That strange aura, that isn't Setsuna. No, why didn't I notice it before? That's not her at all. Those eyes, this deathly pressure, an enemy... no, that's not her, at all.**_

"Kurama! Grab Rei! We gotta go!"

"Hai Yusuke." Kurama whispered, he couldn't yell, his voice was dying from the wounds that were too near his throat.

Rei passed out onto Kurama once he got to her. The stress had gotten to her. Somebody was powerful, cunning, and strangely was using their owns teams against them. Usagi was gone, and she couldn't call the senshi for they would surely think she had something to do with it.

Botan was about to run after them but stopped as she saw an illusion of someone appearing to look like Shuichi where Setsuna had stood. "Nani?!" Within seconds of feeling completely paralyzed out of fear, she saw a mass crew of news people holding cameras surround her.

What was going on? She suddenly felt a strange energy come over her, an energy that made her human form come out, an energy that seemed to be coming from the person in front of her, whoever it was.

Yusuke was right? Yes, this meant that Yusuke was right! She needed to warn them!

Then, without warning, using his signature move and copying his aura almost completely, she was hit with the rose whip. She closed her eyes in regret, knowing that she doubted her friends and could never apologize for her that and now this person would keep on trying to ruin all of them.

She turned to the left and saw the real Sailor Pluto, her eyes empty, her soul gone. Why hadn't she noticed before? As the grim reaper, she should have easily seen a soul displaced or had the soul just recently been completely removed?

The cameras weren't on her so she had done as she originally did when coming to take them back. "Guardian of Reikai, Sailor Pluto-sama," Botan screamed out as the woman walked closer to her, her eyes unyielding. "Listen, if you still can hear me, they need you. Let Reikai know of the treachery that's being done onto them. One of them is your friend, am I right? The other two are precious to me!"

"Child," The woman said as she kneeled down to the fallen woman, "I can't even help myself, just as you cannot change what is happening." The rose whip was pulled out of Botan's chest then went for her stomach then her throat, "Your memories are messed up. Let me fix them for you."

She screamed as her memories were suddenly changed to believe that the real Kurama had killed her and immediately, Setsuna, with her controlled mind, sent the memories onto Reikai as it showed a version like Shuichi of Rei incinerating her body

Then, looking at the camera people, the impersonators used their powers and killed them on live television.

Rei clung onto Kurama as the visions of what had just happened came into her mind. The world was going to turn against them, she knew it... and now, Shuichi had even less places to go!

Opening her eyes, she pointed to a cabin in front of them, not knowing why she was pointing... she pointed at it and fell back unconscious.

Kurama caught Rei and looked to Yusuke, biting his lip, "Yusuke!" he cried out, looking to the boy. "We have to go! Now!" They had no time! Kurama coughed, he could taste blood in his mouth, he needed to treat the wounds on him and Rei quickly.

Yusuke nodded, looking away, he couldn't do anything... he ran to Kurama's side. "Where to, old friend?"

Kurama gestured to where Rei had pointed. "Please," his voice was raspy. "Open the door..." Yusuke nodded and obeyed, Kurama quickly ran into the place, setting Rei down.

"Illusions." Kurama whispered as he used some of his precious energy to pull more herbs from his hair.

"What?"

"Illusions. Please Yusuke, I don't know how long my voice will last." Yusuke nodded and Kurama continued. "It's the only way. Illusions. I knew a few illusionist demons when I was Yoko, their illusions can seem deadly real." he rubbed a few herbs on Rei's wounds. "That's the only answer..."

"Is there any way to fight it?"

Kurama nodded, "One person at a time can fight it with a concoction...but we'd have to get people to eat it...which I doubt anyone would take a daisy from any of us at this point..."

Inside the cabin, there was a young girl with features similar to Rei: violet eyes and black hair. Her hair was short, to her neck to be exact and carried a pale skin tone that appeared beautiful on her. It was Hotaru, the sailor senshi of Saturn.

She smiled sweetly as she noticed Rei being held by Kurama. "You're Shui-chan!?" The child said surprisingly, expecting to see someone more dangerously looking. She walked over to him and touched his neck, her calmness making it impossible to fear other than her extreme kawaii-ness. Almost immediately, the wound in his neck healed.

"Rei-chan and you, I knew you guys couldn't have done those horrible things... besides, Mamoru-sama is still alive and well.." She said, a smile planted on her face.

Kurama looked to the girl, looking away from his slower healing of Rei's neck wounds. "My voice..." he put his hand to his throat.

"It's as fine as it ever was 'Shui-chan.'" Yusuke commented.

"Thanks...that's better than it dying on me without you knowing everything you need to about illusions." Kurama smiled a kind and warming smile at Hotaru. "You must be a senshi. Thank you for healing me."

"Speaking of those illusions Kurama...how do we know she's just pretending to not be under it?"

"We can't Yusuke...just as those under illusions don't know they are, we can't tell about them either...we have to have faith. I want to have faith that she isn't under it..." something clicked. "Wait, Mamoru! You said he was alive? Sailor Moon said he was dead! I didn't understand exactly what was wrong, but I could tell it meant something horrible... he's alive? Does that mean there's some sort of hope?" He reached out as if to touch Hotaru, as if to beg her to tell him it was okay.

"Please stay calm, Shui-chan," Hotaru said with a smile, "Usagi will fix this; she always does." Her smile was so calm, not a worry seemed to show even with her outfit being all black like a goth.

Kurama's grip on her tightened until he heard Yusuke reprimand him, "Kurama! Get a hold of yourself! You're changing." Kurama drew back his hands and grabbed at his hair and saw silver flicked through it.

"My eyes?" Kurama looked back to Yusuke.

"They're fine. Green as ever."

Kurama sighed in relief, he'd been losing control, panic does that. "No...we didn't do any of those things...we're all being framed by someone." Kurama picked up his herbs going back to healing Rei's neck. The sad look that was etched on his face was the exact opposite from the smile of Hotaru. He was worried beyond anything he'd felt before.

Looking around, she noticed that Usagi was gone and her smile faded, worry beset her but didn't show upon her childish features. "Mamoru also known as Prince Endyimon," She paused to see if the name rang a bell, "is the prince of the Earth. Before his death about a thousand years ago, he fell in love with Princess Serenity, the moon goddess... whom is supposedly an incarnation of Selene. They were reincarnated here along with Sailor Moon's senshi... after the battle against Metallia. However, they soon found out that at Usagi's tender age of 21, they would be crowned queen and king of the Earth. At that time, this place would be in eternal peace."

Rei finally woke up but kept her relaxed head on Shuichi's lap, too weak to still get up.

"However, Pluto warned me sometime before she started accusing Rei and you that something or someone was coming and they were changing the fabrics of time..." Hotaru said, questioning herself whom could truly be that powerful.

Rei listened to Hotaru speak and wondered if the other senshi felt like her.

"Changing the fabric of time?" Kurama repeated. His hair turned completely red again as he regained his normal calm. "That…doesn't sound good." His eyes narrowed and he took his hand away from Rei's neck, done with his healing.

"That kinda sounds too bad to be true." Yusuke said folding his arms a bit.

"Don't be so sure Yusuke…it may sound too bad to be one person…but remember most things come within a group. We're a group, the senshi are a group, who's to say that who ever is doing this isn't in a group as well?"

Yusuke nodded a bit understanding what he meant. "That would also include your illusionist idea. Someone within this group could be doing this…making everyone think we're evil."

"Hai. It very easily fits. While other people are messing with the time someone else may be messing with the minds of others to make them see differently."

"This is all so confusing…"

"Illusions are supposed to be. Especially for the people who are on the outside of them…looking in. We have to figure out someway to get past them and make people see what is really going on."

Rei closed her eyes slightly as four shadows appeared to her in a vision. "It's definitely a group..." She shrieked as she tried to get up from his lap but felt a great amount of pain enter her body as she tried to get up.

Hotaru's eyes widened, "Mars, please keep your body calm..." Placing her hand on her forehead, her eyes began to glow. "This place is meant to keep all of your auras hidden from everyone else which also means that your body will feel much weaker in this place. Do not struggle against my power." She looked at everyone, letting them know of this information also.

"For now, you all will need rest. I'll be your ultimate protection... if I become like one of them, this place will immediately lose its calming effects that slowly comes upon all of you. ChibiUsa helped me along with her senshi to make this shield."

Rei sat there, pushing herself away from Shuichi after feeling a tinge of his true form just moments before when his hair had suddenly changed but went back. "Arigatou, Shuichi-san for helping me."

"You're welcome Rei-san." Kurama said running his fingers through his hair and pulling a few herbs and offering them to Hotaru. "If you feel you're becoming like them, eat these. I know little about illusionists, but there may be a time before it completely takes over." he doubted any of the illusionists power would try to corrupt him, Rei, or Yusuke. They were the 'villians' in this.

"Kurama." the redhead looked to Yusuke. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I can't be sure with facts like I like to be, but I have faith...Rei-san. Yusuke. You two sleep...I need to think some more before I can."

Yusuke frowned, "But you're the one lowest on energy...you were hurt the most."

"It doesn't matter."

"Shui-chan, get some sleep... all of you..." Hotaru demanded, kindly but forceful. "None of you are in shape to not relax."

Rei got up, "I need to find Usagi..." Standing up, she spoke. "She's in danger... I can feel it!"

Hotaru looked up and out the window. "There's not much you can do, right now!" She reprimanded her, knowing how much she wanted to go after her princess. Her eyes instantly became cold like her counterpart, Sailor Saturn. "For now, allow me to be your brain and your prowess... you all will need your strength for tomorrow!"

Hotaru looked at the three, pretty sure Kurama nor Rei would listen and she had heard the overly gelled haired one hated authority figures. She walked outside and took that time to transform and to protect the place from anything coming in or out.

"Kurama should we really listen-"

Kurama cut his words off. "We have no choice Yusuke. She makes sense...we will need strength for tomorrow. I know. You don't like to be told what to do. Half of me doesn't like it either...but she does it in a senseful way. Go lay down."

Yusuke blinked once, then nodded, going over to Kurama's body and picking the fox up in his arms. "All right buddy...I believe you. You ~are~ the smart one."

"Yusuke...set me down. I can walk...and we're supposed to be resting."

"I will...in a moment." the teen grinned at his friend before heading over to a spot near the corner and setting him down. "There. I'll sleep by you."

"All right..." the redhead turned over onto one side and closed his eyes, seeming to go into a sleep-like state that was almost like a catnap.

Rei watched Yusuke and Kurama, thinking about Usagi and how she should be protecting her rather than trapped in this cabin. Feeling bad for watching Kurama for all this time, because of Setsuna, she opened her mouth to apologize but nothing came out.

Besides, in truth, she didn't really know him, only from times that they stopped and spoken to one another. It was strange... the cabin truly was calming and it made her sleep while all the while their bodies were being healed from use of Saturn's powers.

Rei woke up and walked around, noticing that Saturn had never returned to the cabin. Where was she?

She looked outside and saw the hankerchief Chibiusa had given her and her brooch on the ground. "Saturn?!" She screamed as she saw blood on the doorknob and realized the calming effect the home had had left.


End file.
